rdh_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
Cortae De' Essar
Name: Cortae De Ess’sar (Legendary Love of Elvin Seekers) Amalie De Ess’sar (Beautiful Gift of Elvin Seekers) Full Story: Cupid was the mischievous little god of love. His weapon was a bow, and anyone hit by one of his arrows fell madly in love. Cupid once scratched himself with one of his own arrows by mistake. He was looking at a woman called Psyche, and fell in love with her. He knew that his mother Venus would be angry, so he hid Psyche away and told her that she must never try to look at him. Psyche thought that she had been captured by a hideous monster, and, of course, couldn't resist taking a peep. She was enchanted by the first sight of her handsome husband, and while playing with his arrows, scratched herself as well. So now they were both desperately in love with each other. Venus drove Psyche away, and she had many adventures before she was allowed to stay with Cupid, and Venus became reconciled to being a mother-in-law. Cortae was born one of the many children of the legendary roman god Cupid. His skin grew silver as he aged and Cortae’s parents became aware he was taken in by nature. They decided to leave him in the care of Flora, goddess of flowers. Flora cared for the boy and raised him to learn how to care, love, and hunt. Flora was attacked by the army of Hannibal on Cortae’s twenty-first birthday and the result was that Cortae plotted revenge to help kill Hannibal. He joined the Roman army and served in the Battle of Cannae. The Battle of Cannae was a major battle of the Second Punic War, which took place on August 2, 216 BC near the town of Cannae in Apulia in southeast Italy. The army of Carthage under Hannibal decisively defeated a numerically superior army of the Roman Republic under command of the consul’s Gaius Terentius Varro. It was regarded as one of the greatest tactical feats in military history and, in terms of the numbers killed the second greatest defeat of Rome. Heartbroken and humiliated, Cortae fled into hiding for the rest of the war to sulk to himself, only coming out for food and water. Towards the end of the fall of Rome, Cortae was approached by his father Cupid and was instructed on what to do next. Cortae obeyed and left the next day to begin his new life. After healing thousands of hearts, Cortae stumbled across a beautiful woman, Amalie. For six months he stayed with her, doing everything he could to impress the woman, whom so happened to also have silver skin. They resided together in the City of Ess’sar, located in Rome, near the southeast edge of the Empire. That was until 50 years later when Amalie died of old age while Cortae remained just as young. Age: ? Height: 7’6” Race: Roman Cupid Elf Language: Sindarin / Roman Latin (gaelic and welsh) Category:Characters